bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Selika Kaiserin
Construction Selika Kaiserin, formerly known as Autumn Rothstein, is a Fullbringer of Xcution. She was formerly a spy for the CIA. Appearance Describe your OCs appearance. Personality Describe how your OC acts. History Born in the lush forests surrounding Fort Buckner, Okinawa, Autumn Rothstein was born to the young couple of Miyu Hayashi and Anselm Rothstein 22 years ago. At a very young age, she took interest in weaponry due to her dad's weapon business, in which most of his merchandise had the signature "Rothstein," an odd gem that seemed to hold fire within its facets upon exposure to light. She spent her childhood days on the military base, picking up on archery and horseback-riding out of interest, as well as a few self-defense classes at her father's insistence. While her father spent most his time getting shipments down to the base, Autumn would help her sick mother around the house or explore the wilderness with her older brother, Leon, who often fantasized about joining the army. The two would often imagine themselves in war-like scenario, whittling away the hours thinking of cunning strategies, shooting imaginary bullets, and otherwise cake their clothes in mud from exaggerated death scenes. At the age of eight, Autumn was practicing archery with a curious Leon on the sidelines. While nocking her fifth arrow, she noticed an odd blue spark dancing on the fringes of the swan feathers that fletched it, but passes the occurrence off as a trick of the light. However, instead of striking the bullseye of the target as she had intended, the arrow burnt right through and punched a clean hole through a nearby tree, leaving charred bark and paper in its passage. Naïve and scared, Autumn and Leon dropped everything they were doing and fled the forest, seeking the comfort of their parents. Her parents were understandably skeptical, but nevertheless ventured into the woods to see the evidence themselves. Even after seeing the charred target, they were still doubtful that their child had "shot a lightning bolt," as Leon had so eloquently phrased it. To rid her parents of their doubts, Autumn attempted to fire another "lightning bolt," this time succeeding in blowing the tree to smithereens. Autumn and Leon were immediately taken inside the home, and were sternly told to stay in their rooms until supper. In those hours, Miya and Anselm debated what to do with their child, who they had nervously dubbed as a "witch who will be receiving her Hogwarts letter in a few years." In the end, they decided to keep mum about it, clinging on to the false hope that her powers would merely fade away in the coming years. That, and they feared what the military would do once they found out. The next two years were relatively peaceful, pockmarked by strange occurrences that were easy to cover up. Time and time again did her parents sternly instruct her to behave herself, yet Autumn didn't know how, nor did she understand the possible consequences. However, like the good girl she strove to be, Autmun did her best to reign in her powers when she could. In this span, she continued practicing archery and horseback riding, as well as knife-throwing with Leon. When she was ten and Leon was twelve, they both received gifts from their father: a hunting knife (which she later named "Audra") and a pistol respectively. While both gifts may seem unequal at first glance, Autumn and Leon didn't mind at all. Autumn didn't care much for firearms, but Leon was obsessed with them. A week after Autumn's tenth birthday, she and Leon decided to go play with a group of kids from the nearby neighborhood. An argument soon opened up between her and a boy, which then escalated into a scuffle. Spurred by rage, Autumn resorted to electrocuting him. The resulting screams scared off the other kids except for Leon, who believed the boy to be dead. Her brother urged her to run away, the panic in his voice frightening the younger Autumn and causing her to lash out, leaving a wound running down Leon's face. Thankfully, Anselm and Miya had been nearby on an errand. As a former nurse, Miya immediately tried to resuscitate the unconscious boy, leaving a stressed Anselm to call the boy's parents and console his own children. Once the ambulance arrived, both the Rothstein and the boy's parents hopped in. Unfortunately, the boy's heart failed and he was pronounced dead upon arrival. Unable to cover up this incident, the Rothstein had no choice but to tick down the days until government officials apprehended them. It was around this time did Miya died to a mysterious illness, leaving behind a distraught father and two young kids. Approximately three days after Miya's death, the odd distortions and wisps of smoke that Autumn had seen since childhood manifested into ghosts, clear as day. The gradual appearance and number of Pluses frightened the young Autumn, leading to many sleepless weeks until a peculiar hand knocked on their door in mid June. Matthieu Frémont, as the man introduced himself. He walked into the Rothstein's household with poise, and immediately told them of his orders. As a representative of the CIA, he has been ordered to take both Autumn and Leon with him to their base in Langley, Virginia, where they would be closely monitored. At this point, it was clear that Autumn's abilities were highly unusual, almost paranormal to government officials. Worried that Leon may show signs of oddity, they requested him to go along with Autumn, as well as requesting Anselm to stay behind to tend to his business, which was crucial to the military base of Fort Buckner. It was with a heavy heart did Anselm agree, on the condition that he was allowed to visit once a month, the best negotiation he could settle with a rigid Matthieu. By the end of June, Autumn and Leon were gone, with only the clothes on their backs and their recent birthday gifts on their person as they began the long journey to Virginia. Along the way, Mr. Frémont tried his best to be warm and kind towards the young children, even as going far as allowing them to practice their weapons at an abandoned warehouse upon arrival. He even rambled about his own life growing up in Nebraska, as well as filling the children in about his ancestor, John C. Frémont, the Great Pathfinder. However, neither Autumn nor Leon really cared about Mr. Frémont, though Leon did express interest when the man mentioned he had a son that was interested in joining the army. The next few months were filled with tedious tests and experiments. Everyday, Autumn was subjected to a series of odd experiments, such as tipping over a water bottle with her "mind," a task she was able to accomplish by manipulating the air around the bottle. Even Leon was subjected to these experiments, though results were disappointing until the second month, in which he fired a blast of compressed air with his pistol. Alone in a strange world, Autumn and Leon grew more dependent on each other, growing ever closer all the while, even moreso after Leon's recent incident with his gun. Anselm also swung by frequently, never missing the opportunity to see his two children, and even resorted to abusing his privileges frequently. Unfortunately, he started visiting less and less due to an illness, then stopped appearing altogether after three months. He had died of a "broken heart," as Mr. Frémont had explained gently, and from that point on, he strove to become their loving guardian, a love that Autumn and Leon embraced and treasured in the coming years. About four months into their testing, or training as Leon liked to put it, Mr. Frémont introduced them to his 15-year-old son, Raphäel. Immediately, both Autumn and Leon disliked him. Raphäel was arrogant right off the bat, insulting Leon's pistol as soon as his father left them alone. With a smirk, he then showed off the new rifle that Mr. Frémont had gotten him, claiming that it was far superior to Leon's "shitty gun." Enraged at the insult to his father's last gift, Leon cocked his "shitty gun" and fired a blast of compressed air at Raphäel's gut, claiming that despite the obvious superiority between a rifle and a pistol, firing blanks was more than enough to take Raphäel down. Humiliated and furious, Raphäel leapt back to his feet, but before a fight could break out between the two, another irritated boy barged in and broke it up, swearing all the while. Taking a moment to introduce himself as Reno Ichiro, the redhead then whirled on Raphäel, threatening to "suck his blood" should he ever disturb his nap again. With a discontent grumble, Raphäel obediently left. As quick as he had appeared, Reno's temper faded away just as quickly. With a good-natured attitude, the 16-year-old boy cheerfully inquired Autumn and Leon on their origins and aspirations. Autumn, having never thought of her future, only mumbled a vague response, to which Reno only laughed heartily. At Leon's answer, in which he admitted in seeking to join the army, Reno's face lit up before he too admitted to sharing the same goal. Not for patriotism, he later pointed out, but mainly because "there wasn't anything better to do." The rest of that year passed in relative peace. Raphäel no longer bothered them as much, at least, with Reno around. He was grudgingly nice to Autumn, but oddly hostile towards Leon. When Autumn pointed this out to Reno, however, the redhead merely waved it off with a knowing smirk. Autumn soon found herself hanging out with Reno, Raphäel, and Leon more and more as time passed by. Raphäel became less of a jerk as he warmed up to them, much to Autumn's surprise. Gradually, they opened up to one another more, and as a result of that, Autumn found out why Reno and Raphäel had been apprehended by the CIA. Reno was a Bount, a race of blood-suckers, or "vampires" as he liked to call it. Raphäel was a Quincy, and like Autumn and Leon, had a mother who also passed away due to some mysterious illness. According to Reno, their purpose for being here was to be a tool to the military, a fate that they could not escape lest they wanted to wind up dead. Unfortunately, the tests and experiments became increasingly difficult as time went on, but thanks to that, both Autumn and Leon's control over their manipulations strengthened, as did their spiritual awareness. With Mr. Frémont's support, the two were able to have access to a small armory of sorts, filled with a variety of firearms that even made Leon squeal like a pig. Then came the day Reno turned 17. He was then assigned to the Special Activities Division (SAD) of the CIA, where he was to pass between the Special Operations Group (SOG) and Political Action Group (PAG), or wherever he was deemed useful. As a last minute goodbye present, Autumn gave Reno some goggles, then jokingly said it would make him more attractive. In truth, it was because Reno hated getting water into his eyes, something that happened constantly in his rainy hometown. Nevertheless, Reno accepted the goggles popped them against his forehead with a good-natured smile, agreeing that it did make him "look suave as hell." The next year, when Raphäel turned 17, he too was assigned to the Special Activities Division. During that time span, however, Autumn grew relatively close to him, placing absolute trust in him after Leon. Raphäel had become quite a respectable figure in the CIA, his arrogance replaced by a perceptive and analytical mind that wasn't afraid to speak up. Within that span, he had lost interest in firearms and began making a hobby out of weapon crafting, a love that he later passed on to Autumn. When the time came for him to leave, Raphäel gave Leon his old rifle, the one that he had taunted him with when they first met. "You can't keep using your shitty gun forever, Leon, lest you want Autumn to surpass you," he had joked. Then for Autumn, he gave her his favorite handgun, insisting that she take it since he would be getting better ones soon. And with one last hug to his father, Mr. Frémont, Raphäel departed for his first mission. "Reno will need all the help he could get," he had explained, then gave a cheesy two-fingered salute, wishing Autumn and Leon luck for the years to come, and that they would be reunited soon enough. Without Reno and Raphäel, the next three years passed awfully slow. The tests became more arduous as both Autumn and Leon were placed into dangerous simulations that required sharp reflexes, fast wits, and proficiency in weaponry and hand-to-hand combat. Fortunately, these scenarios were the perfect catalyst for the two to master their manipulations, which shortly manifested into their first Fullbrings. After that, the tests and simulations doubled in intensity, in an effort for them to master this strange new power. Before coming of age, they were placed into missions along with the Special Activities Division. Several times, they would chance upon Reno and Raphäel, whose gifted abilities proved to be a great asset. On those rare occurrences that they meet, they would often take the next day off to chill before taking their separate ways the next morning. As time passed, Autumn began to doubt the CIA, taking Reno's words to heart that they were in fact nothing but tools and lab rats. She brought her concerns up with Leon, who admittedly felt the same way, though couldn't offer any solutions to her worries. The more Autumn thought about it, the more frightened she became. To her, the rest of her life was doomed to secrecy; no one but the government would know who she was, and no one but the government would mourn her passing. No one would ever know about gifted humans, and no one would be aware of what she and her friends had done for the sake of humanity. It was around the time Leon was officially inaugurated within the ranks of the Special Activities Division did Autumn realize what she wanted to do. And there was no one better to ask than Mr. Frémont. The man, while her fatherly figure, was hesitant at first to grant her request: to take a leave of absence, for approximately one or two years. And within that small window of time, Autumn planned to have a taste of a normal life, the life she had before she had fired her fifth shot. It was only because of Mr. Frémont's persistence that Autumn was granted a furlough, though it came with a small price. Before she departed for home back in Okinawa, Japan, she had to have a microchip implanted, which would track down her movements at all times. And everyday, she had to report to the Director over an earpiece that must be worn daily. But best of all, Mr. Frémont had to accompany her. Autumn agreed to these terms without complaint, and by the end of next week, she was gone. Without the CIA's protection, Autumn began to notice very strange things. Most notably, the presence of monsters. The usual ghosts were fine to her, since many of them were friendly, but it wasn't until the ghost of a small girl was eaten in front of her by a serpentine monster did Autumn realize the brutality and fear in the world that she and a select few can see. It was both a blessing and a curse. Of course, to protect Mr. Frémont, Autumn mentioned nothing about the monsters and ghosts. She tried to ignore them altogether, but for some odd reason, the monsters always seemed to know where she was. Only in those circumstances would she drop her oblivious façade and eliminate them herself. Sometimes, she would see humans dressed up in odd kimonos zipping through the air, which further worried Autumn. This constant worry over her environment and its dangers was the main factor as to why her spiritual awareness sharpened the next two years. And in that span, she and Mr. Frémont rented a small house near Fort Buckner, roughly five miles away from her childhood house, a place that Autumn visited often. The poor tree she had blasted with a lightning-enhanced arrow was still as ruined as ever, something that Autumn had noted on one of her visits. It was a bittersweet place to visit, but one that she couldn't afford to avoid forever. After a month of exploring and enjoying herself in Okinawa, Autumn decided to enroll in the nearest high school. It was in her first period class where she met Ren Avernacus, and after their initial meeting, something clicked. About three months later, they agreed to be a couple, and the next two years were filled with some of the most memorable memories that Autumn holds to this day. On several occasions, Autumn would visit the city graveyard, where she discovered the graves of her parents and the boy she had electrocuted five years ago. Ren would come with her often to pay his respects, though he never did ask the story behind their deaths, which Autumn was grateful for. Despite this, however, Autumn continued to grow wary of the mysterious events around her: the influx of ghosts, the appearance of monsters, and the kimono-clad samurais that would zip around in a blur. Unable to confide her worries to Mr. Frémont or Ren, Autumn decided to take action. She soon learned that the ghosts, monsters, and samurais each gave off a different "energy," which she later dubbed as "souls." Whenever she picked up on the soul of a monster, Autumn hastily made up an excuse to cut class to reach the location of the soul. Why? To observe. It was obvious that monster could neither be sensed or seen by regular humans—and she was certainly no ordinary human—so perhaps there was some way for her to eliminate them? It couldn't hurt to try. She didn't wish to see another ghost devoured by those monsters. As Autumn began to cut class more and more to observe these monsters, she began to see more of the samurais, too, always fighting the monsters before things got nasty. On one night in particular, Autumn snuck out of her home to observe a samurai and monster nearby. There had been a short samurai, a female no doubt, who had been oddly calm despite the shortness of her own stature in comparison with the six-foot-tall monster that had dominated the streets. Then the night disappeared in a flash of white as the samurai drew her sword, and in one fell swoop, eliminated the monster with one stroke. Amazed and admittedly fearful of the sight, Autumn quickly left the scene, having finally observed enough to dare approach one of those monsters herself. From that day on, Autumn has labeled the samurais as "monster hunters." The next morning, Autumn bid Mr. Frémont a nervous farewell before hotfooting from their rented home, towards school. However, instead of meeting up with Ren at his home as she usually did, Autumn decided to go to the park, which was fortunately empty. And there, she waited. And waited. And waited. At last, a monster presented itself to her, sporting two thick claws and scaly armor. Pushing aside her fears, Autumn released Audra, and coupled with an augmented jump, slashed the monster through the mask as she had often see the monster hunters do. To her surprise, the monster collapsed at her feet before disintegrating. Seeing how easy it was to kill the monsters, all the unnecessary agitation that had build within her the past few months were lifted. And from then on, Autumn continued to cut class on a regular basis, just to eliminate those monsters before the monster hunters came. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: When her Fullbring was incomplete, Selika had to exclusively rely on her swordsmanship and reflexes to complete her missions with minimal injuries. She is mostly self-taught, her skills stemming from a decade worth of experiences with Audra in some of the worst-case scenarios. As such, her form grew to be unorthodox and unpredictable, yet oddly effective when the situation calls upon it. Firearms Specialist: Though not as skilled as her brother, Leon, Selika has shown to be highly proficient with a variety of firearms. She is capable of handling a sniper rifle to an impressive degree, although her preferred firearm is a shotgun. Additionally, due to her time as a CIA operations officer, she is also quite skilled in combat tactics and covert operations, and is able to properly clean and reassemble a standard issue firearm in record time. Enhanced Speed: Selika prizes herself most on her speed, which is further augmented by "Bringer Step," which allows her to control the speed and height of her jumps by pulling on the soul of the concrete or air. She mixes her Bringer Step with her hand-to-hand combat, which enables her to perform crazy acrobatic maneuvers in the midst of battle. The color of her Bringer Light is black, with flecks of light blue. Hand-to-Hand Expert: Due to the training she received from the CIA, Selika has shown proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. Although it is not often used, Selika is not afraid to abuse a mixed arsenal of martial arts, manipulations, and Bringer Step to take the upper hand in battle. Great Spiritual Pressure: Through multiple experiments and tests done on her, combined with her experiences in covert operations, Selika has gradually refined her spiritual pressure over the years. Her reiatsu is roughly greater than the average captain's, but she is terrible in concealing it. Due to her lack of contact with other spiritual beings, the thought of masking her own reiatsu hadn't really occurred to Selika. Until now. Spiritual Awareness: During her stay with the CIA, Selika's spiritual awareness has sharpened over the years. The odd wisps and distortions she had seen in her childhood gradually became more opaque and humanoid, and by the time she turned twelve, there was no difference between the average Soul and a human. By 13 years old, Selika was able to differentiate between the living and dead, as well as Hollows and Shinigami. Now at the age of 22, Selika's spiritual awareness is on par with that of a captain, with being able to pinpoint a person's location with pinpoint accuracy. Archer: Since she was raised in an area with dense forests, Selika has grown to love archery, having to rely on it to hunt. Her Fullbring powers first manifested in an electricity-enhanced arrow. Although, due to her time in the CIA, it has been roughly a decade since Selika last used a bow. Horseback Rider: Selika began riding horses at a very young age. She started enthusiastically taking lessons at the age of eight, and stopped when she was taken into the CIA at the age of ten. Since then, she only rode horseback on a few missions. Weapon Crafter: Intrigued by her fiancé's love of weapon crafting, Selika began taking an interest as well and with some help, managed to learn how to make all sorts of makeshift items such as shivs, bombs, and molotov cocktails. This skill of hers has proven to be essential to her and Rue's survival during the events of the zombie apocalypse. Fullbring Audra: In its sealed state, it is a damascus hunting dagger that was given to Selika on her tenth birthday. The hilt was carved from an antler, and evidently worn from use. In its incomplete state, sparks of blue electricity would dance about the blade all the way to the hilt, coating it completely and molding it into a photon sword. Now that her Fullbring is complete, the transformation doesn't stop there. Instead of solely being concentrated on the blade, electricity would spark off her clothes as well, leaving behind dark fabric in its wake. As the last bit of sparks fade away, they would leave behind a dark overcoat, gloves, a white breastplate, and other smaller plates of armor. While the attire may seem easy to cut through, it is actually reinforced with a flexible, thin type of steel that flows easily with the fabric. Blast Surge Light Blade Electric Armor Manipulations Equipment Selika carries all of her equipment in a backpack she had received from the CIA. The only weapon that cannot fit snugly within the confines is her shotgun, which she resorted to slinging it vertically against the side through a leather loop. Selika-Backpack.jpg|Selika's backpack SHOTGUNWHEEW.jpg|Shotgun HANDGUNWHEEW.jpg|Handguns Knives123.jpg|Knives 1-3 (4th is Audra) * Shotgun (1) * Handguns (2) * Molotov cocktails (2) * Knives (4) * First-aid kit (1) * Smoke bombs (3) * Gas mask (1) * Flashbangs (2) * Nail bomb (1) Statistics Trivia * Inspiration behind this OC came from Beyond: Two Souls and The Last of Us. * Selika Kaiserin was originally a Quincy from the Goteimundo RP. Quotes * (To Rue Kaiserin) "Remember what daddy told you? 'Aim for the chest, no more jest. Hit the leg, make them beg. Go for the head, knock them dead.' Right now, Rue... Mommy needs you to take those words to heart. Can you do that for me, sweetie?" Category:Xcution Category:Fullbringer